


Merlin Prompts

by orphan_account



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25625044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A collection of prompts I think would make good stories. As I am not a writer, I am just posting the prompts. All of the prompts are free to use without permission and all I ask is that you credit me and send it to me so I can read it. The prompts are not related to each other unless otherwise specified. You can use multiple of the same prompts in one story though.Edit on Sep 12 2020: If crediting me makes you uncomfortable (for whatever reason) you don't even have to do that. I really only want that so more people can check this out and write any of the prompts that they chose.100 chapters is flexible. It is really just a goal.
Relationships: No Relationships as of now
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	1. Merlin Is Not An Idiot

What if Merlin was portrayed in the show as accurately as possible?

So, Merlin is a bastard, right? Balinor didn't stay to even find out that Hunith was pregnant. He was raised in a small farming village with no father so that effectively made him the man of the house. He knows how to farm, hunt, track, and start a fire all without using magic, because it was necessity. Sure, Hunith may of been able to stretch the kindness of their neighbors for a little while, but, once Merlin was older, their neighbor's kindness probably would've turned more into teaching them how to survive rather than give them everything. Merlin was nineteen when he went to Camelot. It probably would've been shameful if he didn't know how to do these things.

Basically, I just want to see Merlin portrayed as capable and not incompetent.


	2. Merlin is Super Powerful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A random idea that jumped me in an alleyway.

What if since Merlin is like the god of the prophecies some of the characters/creatures that he meets give him their power. For example, when the Fisher King dies the perilous lands are then tied to Merlin's life. When Merlin meets the Diamair she gives him the gift of all knowledge. These were just a few ideas but you can go anywhere with this. Maybe he absorbs Nimueh powers when she dies. Gifts of shapeshifting from Freya? I don't know I just like the idea of Merlin being like a magical Kirby.


	3. Protective Merlin

Merlin is Emrys right? So, what if he was instinctively really protective of any magical creatures that weren't actively trying to kill Arthur (Once Future King > Other Relationships)? Like, he has to consciously think about not liking Mordred, and he kinda acts like a big brother to Mordred without meaning to. Imagine the following dialogue:

Merlin: For fucks sake.

(a little while later)

Mordred: what the fuck

Merlin: We don't motherfucking curse in this motherfucking house, Mordred! Shit!.

(you can use this dialogue in any form if you chose to write a story)

And like when the other knights are teasing Mordred as a new knight Merlin just likes drapes his arm over Mordred's shoulder and tells off/blackmails each knight that teases him.

I don't know I just think it would be cute :)

I imagine this as a one shot but you can do whatever you like.


	4. Writing Idea I Guess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (this one stems off of some other theories of mine. Namely, that Gaius is a close relative of Hunith and he assisted with Merlin's birth.)

So, this one is more of an idea than a prompt. 

What if when Merlin was born his eyes were gold? Since he is the embodiment of magic he is technically always "doing" magic. What if Gaius saw this, immediately knew he was Emrys or that he had magic, and he and Hunith decided they would put a long-lasting glamour on his eyes to conceal his magic, thus turning them blue, only because he is magic the true color of his eyes show when he is doing magic.

Once Arthur and the knights find out, he takes off his glamour and they are just amazed. He'll be walking around the castle and when people see him they just... stare. Also, it would be really cute if Merlin got flustered.

I don't know just an idea. It would probably be more useful as just a component in a story rather than an entire story in and of itself, but as always do what you want with it.


	5. Merlin is a God

What if Merlin was a god?

He was sent by the triple goddess to fulfill the prophecy, but most of his knowledge was restrained. He reveals his magic to Arthur during a battle or something and one of Arthur's knights (not a main knight) "kills" him as soon as Arthur is going to accept him. Later, Merlin wakes up and he like had all of his knowledge and memories back. He surprises Arthur and the knight's of the round table (I would think a couple of days later) and just like has a full on existential crisis. After, Arthur dies (from old age because fuck season five) they return to Avalon together and everyone gets to see Merlin treating the triple goddess (and whatever other deities you want to come up with) as family.

This was typed out at like 3am so its not a cohesive thought. Do what you will.

(also, yoooo I have five kudos! I never even thought I would get one!)


	6. Tattoos?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was written at midnight so its just a passing thought. Might add more later.

What if the Old Religion gave Merlin tattoos like Maui got them in the movie Moana?

I am leaving the above sentence but this is me fleshing out that thought a bit more.

For those of you who haven't seen Moana (It was my nephew's favorite movie and we watched about three times every weekday for about six months) Maui is the demigod who is adventuring with Moana to save the world or whatever. Anyway, in one of the scenes it is revealed that before he got stranded on an island Maui basically created the world and whenever he would do a great deed the gods would tattoo his body. Btw the tattoos can move.

What if it was the same with Merlin? Every time he accomplished something, good or bad, the Old Religion would reward/punish him with a tattoo. I see some fanfics where Merlin is afraid to take off his shirt because of his scars but what if instead of scars it was tattoos and he was ashamed of them?

This is one idea I am really passionate about so pleeeaasee someone write it!

Maui's backstory: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q_iTs0OoY6Y (Its only like three minutes, but if you want to shorten it watch 2:05 to 3:07)  
Pictures of Maui's tattoos: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/72409506492272491/

(comment if the links go bad)


	7. Chapter 7

Merlin is a servant right? Well, everyone knows servants have all the best gossip. In other words, Merlin, Arthur, and the Knights of the Round Table (Mordred too if you want him there) are all on a hunting trip when someone mentions something about blackmail. Merlin then reveals that he has enough information to blackmail everyone. The rest is up to you but I imagined something like:

A knight/Arthur: "You don't know enough to blackmail us!"  
Merlin proceeding to say one word that shuts them up: "Marion?" or "Purple?" or something silly.  
Knight/Arthur: "..."


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again I will come at a different time and flesh this idea out more, but this is just a dump.

What if Merlin could rip out and use hearts like Regina in Once Upon A Time?


	9. What if Viva La Vida?

What if we had a fic based off of Viva La Vida?

Merlin was the God of Magic and was literally one of the highest, if not the highest, power out there. Well, then some of the other Gods and Goddess out there noticed the Purge and hatched a plan to get Merlin dethroned (whether because they wanted to save Magic and his domain or because they didn't like him I don't care) and sent/exiled to (whatever you wanted to call it, earth, midgard, etc. I don't care.) He ended up being able to save himself at the last minute by forging himself a body or relations with Hunith and Balinor. Storyline happens and Merlin is revealed to (insert whoever.)

Updated (I'm gonna keep what is above):

Basically what I had in mind was Merlin as a god. I feel like you could really go far with this and still keep a standard Merlin. Here are a few of my ideas (which you are free to use (stop here if you want to come up with your own ideas):

He could be able to decimate his enemies while still being clumsy because he is getting used to his human body.

You could also say the prophecy was there because Merlin was there or it could be why Merlin is there.

His real name could be Emrys but a bird (hint hint: the merlin) was the first thing he saw.

He could have lesser morals (if a ruthless/dark Merlin is a look your going for) because he was a literal god and at the top of the hierarchy.

If I have any more ideas I will post them.

Even if you don't want to write this go listen to the song Viva La Vida by Coldplay. Also check out Merlin vibes by emilyclark987 on Spotify.


End file.
